kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Bae Jin Young
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer | group_debut = August 7, 2017 July 23, 2019 | solo_debut = April 26, 2019 | years = 2017–present | height = 178 cm | weight = 64 kg | blood = B | agency = C9 Entertainment | associated = CIX Wanna One | sns = }} Bae Jin Young (배진영; or simply Jinyoung) is a South Korean singer under C9 Entertainment. He is the center of the boy group CIX and a former member of the project boy group Wanna One. He debuted as a soloist on April 26, 2019 with the single "Hard To Say Goodbye". Career '2017: ''Produce 101 Season 2, Wanna One' In 2017, he became a contestant on the second season of Mnet's reality survival show ''Produce 101, as a trainee representing his agency, C9 Entertainment. He finished the the reality in 10th place, thus becaming a member of the boy group Wanna One. The group debuted on August 7, 2017 with their first mini album 1X1=1 (To Be One). '2019: Wanna One's disbandment, solo debut, CIX' On January 27, 2019, Wanna One officially disbanded after their last concert, titled Therefore. On April 26, 2019, Jinyoung officially debuted as a soloist, with the single "Hard To Say Goodbye". On July 23, 2019, he debuted again, now as a member of the boy group CIX. They debuted with their first mini album Hello Chapter 1. Hello, Stranger. Discography Single albums * "Hard To Say Goodbye" (2019) Filmography Reality shows * Produce 101 Season 2 (Mnet, 2017) - contestant Music video appearances * GOOD DAY - "Rolly" (2017) Endorsements * I'M MEME (2019) Trivia *He is a fan of former I.O.I and PRISTIN's member, Kyulkyung. *He is allergic to shrimp. *Whenever his nervous or taken aback, he would sometimes mispronounce some words. *Him and AB6IX's Lee Dae Hwi became best friends during the show, they even went to COEX Mall together for a vacation. **In an interview, Daehwi described that to him, Jinyoung is "Not quite love~ closer than friendship~ Joking! But he is a hyung that I cannot live without. He's quite chic and cold to others but he is only nice to me, he has that charm". * He was the only 2000 liner in Produce 101 Season 2. * He was exposed by Daehwi to wear insoles in his shoes. * He received the nickname "Deep Dark" due to his mysterious aura and visuals. * During the broadcast of Produce 101 Season 2, he was noted to always have his head down. **But recently, the trainees and the teachers noted that he seemed brighter and his confidence seems to be rising, this was more prominent when he asked if he can bite fellow Wanna One member Jihoon and actually proceeded to do it. Gallery Bae Jin Young Produce 101 Promo 1.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (1) Bae Jin Young Produce 101 Promo 2.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (2) Bae Jin Young Produce 101 Promo 3.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (3) Bae Jin Young Produce 101 Promo 4.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (4) Bae Jin Young Produce 101 Promo 5.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (5) Wanna One Bae Jin Young debut profile photo.png|Wanna One Wanna One Bae Jin Young Nothing Without You promo photo.png|''1-1=0 (Nothing Without You)'' Wanna One Bae Jin Young 0 1=1 (I Promise You) promo photo.png|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Wanna One Bae Jin Young Light promo photo.png|"Light" (1) Wanna One Bae Jin Young Light promo photo 2.png|"Light" (2) Wanna One Bae Jin Young 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo No.1.png|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' (1) Wanna One No.1 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo.png|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' (with Park Ji Hoon & Lai Kuan Lin) Wanna One Bae Jin Young 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo.png|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' (2) Wanna One Bae Jin Young 1¹¹=1 (Power Of Destiny) promo photo.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power Of Destiny)'' Bae Jin Young Hard To Say Goodbye image teaser 1.png|"Hard To Say Goodbye" (1) Bae Jin Young Hard To Say Goodbye image teaser 2.png|"Hard To Say Goodbye" (2) CIX Bae Jin Young profile photo.png|CIX CIX Bae Jin Young Hello concept photo 1.png|''Hello Chapter 1. Hello, Stranger'' (1) CIX Bae Jin Young Hello concept photo 2.png|''Hello Chapter 1. Hello, Stranger'' (2) CIX Bae Jin Young Hello Chapter 1. Hello, Stranger -Japanese ver.- concept photo.png|''Hello Chapter 1. Hello, Stranger [Japanese ver.]'' Official links * Fancafe Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:Soloists Category:Male soloists Category:2019 debuts Category:CIX Category:Wanna One Category:C9 Entertainment Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:Bae Jin Young